Princess Promenade
by Lacussongstress
Summary: Small, tiny Breezys greet the spring and goes over to Heatherfield village to help their human friends for the preprations of the Spring Promenade. But Lacus and Meer finds a horrible 'thing' in the middle of Lacus's garden and falls into a deep, dark and


Princess Promenade

Author: Haylye Tsan Hui Juan

Chapter One: The Spring Promenade

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. They belong to their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Special note from the author: Point one: In this story, I created a imaginary creature based on a dream. Breezys are small, palm sized creatures that are much like a pony, a butterfly and a Pegasus rolled into one. They come in all sorts of different colours and they have cute fluttering wings on their backs like a Pegasus. They also have tiny antennas like butterflies that work magic to decide what they should do in a decision. My personal favorites in this story are Wysteria, Starcatcher and Skywishes.

Point two: Lacus is not a princess and no one else is either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wysteria! Wysteria! Over here!"

The yellow colored Breezy turned around and smiled as she saw her good friends, Starcatcher and Skywishes, behind her. She propelled over to her two best friends and exclaimed "Starcatcher! Skywishes! Can you believe it? It's finally spring time!"

"Yes, we noticed and rushed over to find you! And when it's spring, do you know what that means?"

"The Spring Promenade!" all three of the Breezys chorused together. The Spring Promenade was held in Heatherfield village every spring and all the Breezys were to be there for the celebration. Every year, the Breezys would help the girls and guys from the village to plant all the flowers and decorate the floats for the parade. There was to be a great celebration after the parade and all of the Brezzys were to help out with the cooking.

Wysteria flew to a rose petal which was also the main gathering place in Brezzytown. There, she and all the Breezys gathered and Wysteria cleared her throat. "My fellow Breezys, I am extremely proud to announce that spring is finally here! All of us are now going to adjourn to Heatherfield village and help our human friends out there!" There was an enormous cry of joy and Wysteria flashed a megawatt smile at her friends and said "Starcatcher, you lead the way."

"No Skywishes, you lead the way."

"No Wysteria, I insist, you lead the way."

The three Breezys put their feelers together and a shimmer of pink and silver swirl of magic appeared there. "Then together it is!" the trio exclaimed at the same time and flew in front of the rest of the Breezys, singing a song of flowers and spring.

Meanwhile in Heatherfield village, Lacus Clyne paced up and down the floor of the palace before finally going up the stage. There, she took a deep breath before speaking to the crowd of villagers. "My friends, as you all know, spring…" her voice trailed off as she noticed everyone was chatting to each other and not paying the slightest bit of attention to her speech. Lacus gave an okay-if-you-are-not-going-to-listen-then-you-will-get-it-from-me cough into the microphone and everyone stopped and looked in her direction at once. Lacus gave herself a mental giggle and continued her speech. "Thank you. Now where were we…oh yes. As all of us know, today is the first day of spring and we have a lot of planning and decorating to complete before the Spring Promenade. The Promenade is only three days away and I need all of us to wait patiently for the Breezys to arrive." Casting the window beside her a worried glance, she muttered a prayer for the Breezys to arrive soon. Right at that moment, a breeze blew into the room and Lacus smiled to herself. Their little friends had arrived.


End file.
